Embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for disinfecting (i.e., reducing the presence of bacteria and pathogenic organisms) in a liquid.
Microbial contamination of liquids (e.g., water) within the interior surfaces of pipes and plumbing fixtures (e.g., faucets and showerheads) can be harmful to health. Contamination can be especially harmful in hospitals, dentists' offices, and similar facilities.